Secrets
by StakeTheHeart
Summary: The dank and dreary world of Rapture has seen many things but nothing like this. A last ditch attempt at destroying the once great utopia is in the works. Two very different people vow to take matters into their own hands but Fontaine is back and won't let them win so easily.
1. Chapter 1

**I've finally went ahead and made a Bioshock story. It took me forever to come up with something. The idea may be so like me for those who know the center of my attention usually is but I can't help it. I guess I never change, lol. Anyway, the story has a mix of both the first and second game and none of Infinite obviously because I have no interest in open sky worlds as much as creepy Rapture for this story. Don't get me wrong, I'm still getting the game but I'll always have a special place for Rapture and I'll miss it when I play Infinite. Enough of my rambling. Enjoy something new (or at least it is for me). If anyone is AT ALL reading this, review at least once. That's all I ask. It needs some love. It can even be full of what you don't like but just comment on something or maybe leave a 'hello'.**

* * *

It was dark and I couldn't move. A metal box surrounded me. They starved me again but by now I could take it. I've heard them talk about dropping me in the sea where I belonged. I can't understand how I would belong there. Ever since I could remember I had been everything they didn't want. I failed every test they put me up against. Now they've had enough of me. They were shipping me off to the bottom of the ocean where I knew for sure the water would not harm me. I was something else now, I knew for sure.I let myself get lost in my thoughts until the box was suddenly shoved. The metal grated across the plane's metal floor, hurting my ears.

I yanked on the chains but it did no good. The box moved more and then a screech of hinges followed. Fresh air found its way into the box. I enjoyed the air one last time before I fell from the hatch. I hit the water and waited for it to suck me down into its depths. As the water slowly rose I found myself wondering, not for the first time, how I got into all this in the first place. The water reached my head and pulled me under.I could feel the open sea around me and hear the many creatures call to one another. The box drifted ever so slowly down. The box finally settled on the ocean floor where sand somehow found its way into the box. That's great, maybe the sand would suck me in too and I would be buried.

My stomach rumbled and if I could groan I would have. I let my body shut down on the water choking my system. I hoped it killed me. With that last thought I blacked first thing that came back to me was my hearing. A high pitched wail slash shriek assaulted my ears. Whatever made the sound had my senses on alert. My insides ached and I got on my hands and knees enough to throw up water. I was submerged in water for who knew how long. When I was done emptying water from my system I rolled on my back and opened my eyes. The scenery before me was unbelievable. I stared up at a glass ceiling with the ocean held on the other side. All kinds of fish swam past lazily.

"Where the fuck am I?" I wondered out loud. The strange sound returned followed by harsh laughter and shouting. I bolted to my feet and dived behind a nearby box. I peeked out enough to see a scruffy man with a bird mask screaming obscenities at someone else. He held a wrench in his hand while his other one sparked with electricity. I stared a while longer to see a quick, tall, skinny, being in a diver suit dart at the man and easily knock away his weapon. He shot a surge of electricity at it but it only served to enrage the thing. It shot forward and jumped on the man, pinning him to the floor. It raised its arm where a long needle was attached to and plunged it into the man. He screamed once before going quiet.

"What the fuck?" I whispered to myself. I watched as the skinny diver stood and looked around before launching out of my view. I ran a hand through my hair and stepped out from behind the box. First things first, this place is obviously hostile and I needed secure shelter. I looked around me only to see broken down transportation going down one way and the other. I randomly chose which path to follow and started to walk. Soon, I reached a dead end and cursed my bad luck.

There wasn't anything here besides some booze and a wheel that controlled the door I had just walked in. I sighed and bent to pick up the bottle when I heard it. I spun around to face a small girl in a dirty white and purple dress. She held some twisted cross between a bottle and a syringe in her small hands. Her eyes looked up at me with a haunting yellow glow. Her skin was sickly green.

"Come on, come on," she said to me. She waved her hand for me to follow but I stayed where I was. She ran back and took my hand. She proceeded to pull me along and stopped at what appeared to be a door upon closer inspection. The girl crawled through a small door at the bottom and then the whole door opened. I hesitated and the little girl returned to pull me along. We passed other little girls who only gave me a glance before they continued to play.

Some were strange like the one leading me while others looked perfectly normal. I let the girl take me to a room with a bed on one side with a side table drawer and a door leading into another room on the other side. Most of the wall was covered in translucent glass so that I could only make out a silhouette of a person on the other side. The little girl ran out of the room and shut the door. I turned to the figure and sat on the bed while I waited for something to happen.

"The little one has brought you here for a reason. What reason do you think that is?" A woman asked with a strong accent. I let my ears pinpoint where the sound came from and found a small speaker mounted on the wall.

"I don't know. Mind filling me in?" I replied, leaning back on the bed.

"I know what you are. I know what they've done to you. It's almost the same down here but worse now that we are all trapped in misery," she said.

"Why should I care?" I asked.

"Because you can destroy this place and become something you wish you could be; useful," she replied.

"I'm listening," I told her as I sat up.

"You are a successful test subject in my eyes," she stated. I tilted my head in confusion.

"How so? I was told I was a failure," I replied.

"No, they were trying to create a super soldier and got you. You have side effects but essentially you are perfect," she disagreed.

"So what am I?" I questioned.

"I won't tell you now but you will find out later," she said, her silhouette standing and pacing the room. I sighed and ran a hand through my hair.

"Well, tell me this at least, did you save me from that unholy box I was trapped in?" I asked. She remained quiet but eventually answered.

"No, I believe one of the Big Sisters did that," she responded. Something told me she was smiling.

"A what?" I said, my eyebrows furrowing.

"They are the grown up versions of the girls you see here. Some of them are infected with Adam slugs that attract splicers while others are uninfected. The infected ones get protectors called Big Daddies and Big Sisters. They keep the splicers at bay," she explained.

"What's a splicer?" I said.

"Addicts basically; they would do anything for Adam. Before you ask, that's a drug that was manufactured down here to give powers beyond reason. The side effect was addiction and insanity. It is no longer in production but is still being recycled by the Little Sisters and splicers that roam here. They are hostile at all times so I suggest you arm yourself," she said.

"And…the people who did this?" I inquired.

"Rapture is a city made by people who wanted a perfect environment. It all went to hell when they made Adam. The same people who ruined your life are the same minds behind this hideous excuse for a utopia. Does that make you want to help even more?" she questioned me this time. I clenched my fists and grimaced.

"Whatever you say," I told her.

"Good, then seek out a Big Sister. She will tell you what to do. Don't pick on a Big Daddy. Their only goal is to protect their Little Sisters and if you get in the way of that it won't be pretty," she warned.

"So what does a Big Sister look like?" I wondered.

"I'm sure you've seen one already. They are very fast, agile beings wearing a diver's suit. Big Daddies are very big, strong beings also wearing a diver's suit," she explained. I nodded and stood.

"Check the drawer for a pistol. That should last you a while before you will need to find more ammo or another weapon. There are a lot out there, dropped by splicers when they die," she said. I checked the top drawer and found the pistol along with some ammo. I loaded it and pocketed the remaining ammo.

"Good luck…" she trailed off.

"Gage, my name is Gage," I told her.

"Well, good luck Gage," she said.

"Who are you?" I asked my last question.

"Tenenbaum," she responded. The door opened and a little girl came back in. She happily skipped over to me and pulled me forward out of the room. She led me back to the door I entered and I stepped out. As soon as the door closed I felt a shudder go down my back. Something told me I wasn't alone. I walked forward with the pistol held at the ready. Sometimes I heard voices in the distance or music being played but for the most part I didn't see anyone. I came upon a vending machine with a bag of chips on the floor next to it.

"I guess I could use something to eat. I don't remember the last time I ate. Come to think about it, I don't remember anything besides those fucked up tests those scientists put me through and even that's fuzzy," I mumbled to myself. I bent over to retrieve the chips and then turned to suddenly face a man.


	2. Chapter 2

**You know, I'm not even sure Bioshock is as popular anymore but since I've already thought up an idea for it, I guess I'll finish it. So for anyone reading, expect an update a day.**

* * *

I was surprised and automatically struck out at his face which was deformed beyond recognition. He screamed and stumbled but came back at me swinging a lead pipe. I dodged the clumsy attack and then raised the pistol to fire a shot to his head. The bang echoed all around me and he slumped to the floor. I grunted and kicked him but he stayed down. I pulled open the chips and threw one in my mouth. The taste was like sawdust. I coughed, holding my throat from the sudden need to throw it back up. I heaved a few times and then the urge subsided.

"Stupid, stale, toxic chips," I cursed, flinging the bag aside. I looked down at the body and then crouched to turn him over on his back. A quick check of all the pockets earned me a few bucks which I had no need for and a strange syringe full of blue stuff. I tucked it away in my jacket pocket curiously and then stepped over the body to continue on.

"Where will I find a Big Sister?" I wondered as I looked around. It was then that a strange smell hit me. It made my mouth water unexpectedly. I looked down a hall where the scent was coming from. I followed it in a trance and came upon a fight between two splicers and a Big Sister.

"Speak of the devil," I muttered. The Big Sister screamed and picked up a chair to slam into one splicer. She looked to have picked it up with just a flick of her hand. The other splicer lashed at her with a wrench which was torn away. The Big Sister shot forward and impaled the nuisance and then threw him over her shoulder. Her bright red glowing helmet turned on me. She took a few steps but a splicer surprised her from behind. The woman screamed a war cry and then struck the Big Sister with a cleaver. The Big Sister stumbled and I ran forward without a second thought. Every part of me urged to protect the fallen fighter. I launched at the splicer and tackled her to the ground. I grabbed her by the neck and a snap sounded followed by her limp body. I stood and turned to see the Big Sister had righted herself.

"Sorry, I…" I began but had nothing to say. The weird power surge I felt was gone just as quickly as it arrived. The Big Sister watched me for a while and then turned to walk away.

"Wait, I was told to find you. Tenenbaum told me to find you and ask about joining to shut down Rapture for good. I was told you and the Big Daddies help keep the Little Sisters safe," I rambled. I felt stupid talking to something I had no clue even understood what I was saying. For all I knew they weren't even human. The Big Sister stalked forward and then circled around me. I stayed absolutely still. She stopped in front of me again and then lifted her hands to unclip her helmet. She pulled it off and a pair of grey eyes stared into mine. She had shoulder length black hair and her skin was pale.

"Tenenbaum sent you?" she asked in a rigid tone. I nodded.

"She must be desperate or you're actually exactly what we were looking for," she commented, her eyes giving me the once over again. She placed her helmet under her arm and then moved forward. Her sudden movement made that intoxicating smell waft up my nose again and it took me a while to realize it was coming from her. I looked around and then zeroed in on a cut on her side. Her hand went to block it from my view.

"I'll show you to the laboratories and then you're on your own," she stated.

"Fine by me," I told her. She turned away and continued walking out of the area. I followed, keeping an eye out for splicers.

"Have you not encountered the changes yet?" she asked suddenly.

"Changes? What changes should I be looking for?" I questioned. She huffed in irritation and then looked back at me over her shoulder. I could barely see her face behind a basket like thing on her back. It was decorated with various bowties while art definitely made by children littered her back.

"Tenenbaum always told us a savior who was stronger than a Big Daddy would come to take us out of this misery. A man named Jack had passed through when I was young. I was a Little Sister at the time. He saved me and I lived with Tenenbaum. When I grew up we heard tell of an old prototype Big Daddy named Delta who had awoken and caused all sorts of trouble for the few who had not fallen into the craze. He died saving his daughter, and Little Sister, Eleanor. Once they were gone this place just kept getting worse. Tenenbaum told us when she was up on the surface she worked with a team of scientists who were working on a super soldier project. She asked for them to send the soldier down here if progress was not made. You see, she was called down here to help with the Adam production. Something she regrets, but I met her when I joined the Little Sisters to harvest the Adam. She's a mother to us all. She was the one who came up with the plan to turn grown Little Sisters into Big Sisters who would help Big Daddies. They were a dying population and still are. But now that you're here just as she said, you can stop this never ending cycle," she stated, raising her hand to torch a splicer who was sneaking up on us. She did it without even aiming.

"What could I possibly do?" I asked her, full of doubt. She stopped in her tracks and turned around to look at me.

"Everything, you are immune to the Adam's affects, but you don't need them with your strength and enhanced senses. You lack a background that could otherwise make you hesitate and most importantly, you heal at an incredible rate that not even us guardians could ever live up to," she told me seriously. I didn't know if she was praising me or just pointing out the obvious.

"So how is all that going to help you guys?" I asked.

"An old enemy is back. He wasn't really defeated before. He went into hiding and regrouped some more Adam. He plans on taking Rapture to the surface where he will infect the world and become the ruler. He already did it before down here so I don't doubt he could do it again. It's easy controlling mindless slaves," she answered, stopping at a door way and peeking inside with her huge syringe held up. My hand drifted into my pocket where I put the strange blue stuff. I fished it out. She looked back at me and then down at the thing in my hand and snatched it away.

"Don't use that," she snapped, tossing it over her shoulder.

"What is it?" I asked.

"Eve, it charges the powers obtained by Adam. It's just as addictive," she supplied. I stayed quiet, my mind overloaded with information. A slam in the distance made me hold up the pistol. She eyed it and then raised an eyebrow at me.

"You use a weapon?" she questioned.

"Well yeah, you think I'm going to wander around here with these lunatics and not defend myself?" I retorted. She only shook her head and entered the room.

"Tenenbaum never said you would take this long to gain your abilities," she commented.

"What abilities?" I demanded, tired of everyone not telling me, but she held up a hand to silence me. She looked like she was listening out for something. A rumble was heard, then a slam, and then ruckus screaming.

"What the-" I began in confusion. She gave me a hard look, fastened her helmet and then shot off through a door way and down a hall. I followed as fast as I could and marveled at how fast I could actually run. She skidded into a side room only to be blown back out. She hit the wall, which cracked under the force. She was on her feet again and back in the room without a second's hesitation. I followed her in to see a splicer that looked like it was on steroids. A piercing screech sounded as the splicer tore into another Big Sister. She fell to the floor unmoving.

"There are more of you?" I turned to say but she was already on the move again. She launched into the air in an arc that took her over the raging monster. As she did, flames shot from her hands. She landed and then disappeared in a purple looking warp that transported her behind the beast when it tried to strike at her. She thrust her syringe into its back and then disappeared again before it could attack. She gestured to the various objects around the room and threw them at the confused beast. It roared and then entered a charge right for her. She rolled out of the way and the brute blasted through the wall.

"Wait, let me help you," I called to her. I ran over and helped her stand. Red bathed my face from her helmet as she looked at me and then she was gone. I followed her through the hole to face the raging tank of a splicer. She was already throwing balls of fire, streaks of electricity, and arrows of ice. I moved into position, took aim and fired a round at its head. Unfortunately, it moved so that the shot now flew for the chest. At that moment she had frozen it so that its attack wouldn't carry through and hit her but the bullet shattered the ice and the fists struck.

She flew back and slammed into the wall, hanging out of the hole. She didn't jump back out. Her helpless form drove me in to attack. How, I didn't know, but instinct seemed to push me. I slammed into the beast and brought it down easily. I tore into its flesh to keep it down and then got my hands around the neck, breaking it instantly. I let the body drop from my grasp and then slid off to find my gun. I dropped it in all the commotion. I reached out to pick up the weapon and got a look at my hands. Black, thick, sharp, nails had replaced my own. I looked back at the splicer to see I had mauled it.

"Right," I stated in confusion. I turned to jog over to my new ally. I eased her out of the wall and gently set her down. She was propped against the wall now but she slumped forward. I hesitated and then flipped the latches on her helmet like I saw her do. I lifted it off to see her unconscious. Blood ran down her face in a fine line from her hairline. The force must have knocked her head into her helmet. I gazed at the blood, almost hypnotized by it until I was pulled back into the present by critical grey eyes staring into my own.

"I can get up on my own," she mumbled, pushing me away to stand. I moved out of her way hurriedly and looked around for any trouble while she pushed herself to her feet.


	3. Chapter 3

She held her side and stumbled as she moved. I propped her up and received an angry glare from her in return. She pushed my hands away.

"I told you I can do it," she almost growled at me. A feeling of mounting anger made me want to challenge that statement. I didn't know why I was angry.

"I'm only trying to help," I shot back, really growling. I found myself baring my teeth at her but she didn't flinch.

"I see you're finally getting the hang of it," she said with a smirk. She picked up her helmet and walked slowly over to the fallen tank. Her reply temporarily halted my rising anger but it began again in no time.

"Don't try confusing me. I have had enough of this! Tell me what's going on with me!" I demanded. I groaned and held my head. Pain sprung in my mouth and my teeth ached. A thirst that tore at my throat made me gasp. I fell to my knees holding my neck. My eyes opened enough to see my skin was several shades on the pale side.

"Shit, Tenenbaum didn't tell me exactly what would be best for you," I heard her say. I squeezed my eyes closed and tried to ignore the sudden flare of pain in my stomach. I felt her drag me to my feet and lead me away. When she stopped I fell to the floor again. A cry of pain met my ears and then a body fell next to me.

"See if that works," she told me. I opened my eyes to see a dead splicer lying next to me. What came next surprised me. I grabbed the body and sank my now sharpened teeth into the man's neck. It tore through and the blood hit my tongue. I pushed the body away and gagged. The taste alone managed to bring me back into my own head.

"Hell that's horrible," I groaned, wiping my mouth with the back of my hand. I heard her chuckle quietly and looked up at her.

"Well at least it snapped you out of it for a while," she told me. I looked down at the body and then got to my feet.

"Where's my gun?" I asked, looking around for it.

"You don't need it. You have your claws now," she replied. I glanced at my hands, tipped with a lethal nail on each finger.

"What's happening?" I asked myself but she answered.

"You're a vampire," she said. Her tone suggested I was too dumb to find out on my own and I needed help figuring it out.

"A vampire?" I repeated.

"Well, it's the only thing close to it I guess; the side effect of the super soldier testing. Tenenbaum told me it would take some time to kick in. Maybe that's why you were such a failure," she pointed out.

"Gee thanks. I really needed that. Who the hell are you anyways? If there is more than one of you I need to know your name," I responded harshly. She smiled and held her helmet under her arm.

"I was born with the name Evelyn but there really isn't anyone to call me by my name besides Tenenbaum. The little ones just call me sis," she replied.

"Well Evelyn, now that I know your name I feel much better," I said sarcastically. I didn't mean to but I was still agitated. She frowned at me but I ignored it.

"You're the one who asked," she retorted, moving to replace her helmet but I darted forward and smacked the helmet out of her hands. I grabbed her by the top of her arms and pushed her back until she was slammed against the wall. I held her there as another growl surfaced. She stared at me calmly but wasn't at all frightened. I guess living a life in a place like this did that.

"What are you going to do now that you have me pinned?" she sneered. My right hand shot out to wrap around her neck. She gritted her teeth but stayed quiet. I leaned in, my nose brushing hers momentarily to breathe in that intoxicating smell that always surrounded her. I soon realized it was her blood. But why was hers any different?

"What are you?" I asked her breathlessly. She scrutinized me before answering.

"Why should I answer you if you're just going to strangle me more?" she replied scathingly. My hand tightened subconsciously and I wondered why so much anger pulsed through me.

"Why don't you fight back?" I inquired.

"I have no need to," she responded confidently.

"Just tell me," I pleaded, fighting the urge to bite her next.

"Since Jack came along and successfully removed that slug that possessed me I guess I'm human now. I haven't touched Adam but being what I was before tampered with my ability to move and take damage. It's easier and I'm stronger now than the average human," she told me with a note of honesty. My hand relaxed but I didn't let her go. My left reached up and moved aside a lock of hair so that I could drag a finger over the blood that tracked over her face. I brought it to my mouth and was immediately thrown over the edge with an intense hunger when it finally touched my tongue. I growled and dug my claws into her neck slightly. I heard her gasp and that was when she took action. Her hand deftly tugged at her belt and then a loud bang sounded. I rocked back, losing my grip on her and fell to the floor.

"You shot me?" I questioned, holding the wound on my chest. She wiped blood from her face with a grim frown, letting the pistol drop from loose fingers next to me.

"Is that **my **gun? I thought you said-" I began but she silenced me.

"Vampire or not, that should keep you grounded for a little bit. Come find me when you calm down. I will not be food for you," she told me, putting on her helmet and jumping up on a statue. I watched her climb it surprisingly fast and then jump to a balcony and into a hole in the wall. I sighed and forced myself to my feet. I held a hand to the wound and was surprised it didn't really hurt. I hadn't died, yet. I scooped up the pistol and reloaded it while I walked. I passed through a few halls, rooms, and courtyards until I came across a deadbolt door. I was just about to try and open it when a shifting sound reached my ears. I held up the pistol and looked around. No one was there. I turned back to the door and turned it once before a fireball struck near me. I felt it coming and moved just in time. The shift sound occurred as soon as I looked around again.

"Show yourself!" I yelled angrily. There was a shift and a chuckle, then another fireball. I dodged and tucked into a roll then spun and fired three times. A bullet ricocheted off a pipe, the other one off the wall, but the third hit a shadow and it stumbled. I ran forward but a red haze settled to the floor and it was gone with that shift sound again. I sighed in irritation and remained totally still, calling on whatever senses Evelyn told me I had. A sound came from my left and I hurried to catch the nuisance. My claws dug into flesh and I faced a mask made of wood and twigs. I slammed a fist into the mask and a pained grunt was the result as well as the mask shattering.

"Look here Harry Houdini, I'm not playing games and if you want to live I suggest you cut the crap," I growled.

"He's coming," the man whispered. Immediately I was interested.

"Who?" I asked. He didn't answer so I shook him.

"He's coming, run for your lives!" he screamed hysterically, trying to get out of my hold. I just held him tighter. A loud moan along with heavy footsteps came to me. The splicer frantically lit his hand but I put a bullet in his head before I caught fire. I dropped the body and quickly rushed behind a sign. A big being wielding a drill for a hand lumbered into view. A little girl skipped merrily in front of it.

"Come on Mr. B!" the child shouted excitedly. I watched as it followed her to the splicer I had just killed. The Little Sister ran over and plunged the syringe she carried into the body. The Big Daddy stood guard.

"There she is!" a woman screamed. She ran full tilt at the Little Sister, instantly triggering a defensing stance from the Big Daddy. Its lights turned red and it charged. The woman, carrying only a pipe, was easily thrown aside by the drill. Two more men showed up and jumped the Big Daddy. It roared angrily when one splicer shot electricity while the other froze it on the spot. The Little Sister screamed in panic.

"Get her!" the splicer with ice cold hands yelled. The one with electricity literally flowing in his veins stalked forward. I ran out and knocked the splicer away from her. He cursed but was on his feet again. A bolt of electricity passed through me and I stumbled. Ice cracked and the Big Daddy was free. It smacked the ice user clear across the room where she hit a wall with a sickening crunch. The last splicer standing whipped out a shotgun from his back. He pulled the trigger and the Big Daddy almost fell back. He cackled and shot another round. His hand flew out to issue shocks as well. I grabbed the splicer in a chokehold to stop him but the Big Daddy had other plans. Its drill revved up and tore straight into the splicer. I pushed the body away and escaped in time for the drill to dig right through. It threw the body out of the way with a mighty roar and then turned on me.


	4. Chapter 4

I backed away and tried to put distance between us but it just raced forward. A blur of movement divided us and suddenly a huge lanky but terrifying and disturbingly distorted man landed between us. It jumped and latched onto the Big Daddy and began its destruction on the giant. I slashed into the back but it didn't stop. The Big Daddy had fallen and the Little Sister was bawling. It turned on her next but I grabbed a hold of the big splicer around the neck and twisted. The splicer fell to the floor but the Big Daddy didn't rise. It was too late.

"Shit," I cursed, looking over at the little girl. She shook her head and backed away crying. I gave her a smile and tried to coax her closer.

"It's ok, I'll take you home," I told her, crouching down to her height and putting out a hand. She glanced over my shoulder and then smiled.

"Sis!" she cried. I was temporarily confused when I remembered sis meant Evelyn. The Little Sister darted past me and into the arms of a Big Sister behind me. She placed the girl in the basket on her back and then fixed that glowing red on me. I stood and held up my hands.

"Hey Evelyn, look, I saved one," I said, hoping to patch up the divide between us. The Big Sister screeched and swiped at me with the syringe.

"Not Evelyn," I corrected myself, dodging the attack. She struck a few times more, missed, and then began throwing things at me. I dodged the best I could but I still got hit. Suddenly, the Big Sister shot forward and jammed her syringe into my shoulder, pinning me to a wall. I held the needle and tried to remove it but she wouldn't let me go. The Little Sister was cheering from the back.

"Stop," a strong voice commanded. I sighed in relief when I recognized the owner. The Big Sister pulled out the syringe to join Evelyn. She had her helmet under her arm again.

"Take the girl back quickly," she told the other Big Sister. She left as soon as she was told. Evelyn leveled a steady gaze on me. I smiled weakly and shrugged.

"Can't catch a break huh?" I questioned. She frowned and moved to help me up.

"So, did you come back for me?" I teased. I could see her visibly stiffen.

"I had to. You have to destroy Rapture. I was only giving you time to adjust," she explained.

"Right," I responded. She glanced at the deadbolt door and then at me.

"Were you trying to drown yourself? That won't work," she informed me.

"Oh, so that leads out to the ocean?" I asked. She nodded.

"So if I can't drown, care for a swim?" I offered with a smile.

"Don't make me regret coming back for you," she stated clearly.

"Why did you then?" I asked curiously. All my playfulness melted away. She looked a little uncomfortable.

"As much as I want to leave you I can't. I'm bound to you," she said in a mildly irritated tone.

"Bound?" I questioned. She sighed and then leaned on one leg in irritation. Her gloved hand lifted to hold the bridge of her nose.

"A guardian can be bonded to anyone as long as we obtain the DNA of that person," she explained. I was still confused but the look in her eyes forced me to try and figure it out on my own. Soon, realization struck. When she shot me, my blood covered her face. Was it possible she had gotten some in her mouth? She saw that I understood and turned away.

"I'll be by your side until I die. Unfortunately," she stated in a deadpanned tone.

"Hey! What do you mean by that?" I demanded. She looked at me and the looked away.

"I never wanted to be bound to anyone, especially you. I'm independent and I plan to keep it that way whether I have to look after you or not," she shot back.

"Then why don't you go?" I questioned, crossing my arms. That savage anger was slowly coming back.

"I can't," she stated stressfully.

"Why not?" I pressed.

"The bond…it literally hurts me to stray too far away from you. I could die if anything happened to you," she explained. Silence hung between us and then I sighed.

"I'm sorry," I spoke first, dropping my arms. She looked at me with a raised eyebrow.

"What for?" she questioned.

"For not being understanding on this…situation. I'll help you destroy Rapture without further complaint and then find a way to break the bond," I told her sincerely. I watched her stare at me with furrowed brows but I turned and started turning the deadlock. She moved to help after a while. The thick door creaked open and the smell of salt water increased. Beyond the door was a hall full of broken and ripped diver suits and beyond that was a small chamber with a glowing switch. Evelyn walked in and I followed, closing the door behind me and spinning it until it locked.

"So, where are we headed?" I asked her quietly. She stopped in the chamber and then turned to me.

"Well, right now we are in Olympus Heights. We can get to our next location if we travel across the ocean floor…" she replied, the end of her sentence fading in thought. I could see her trying to map a route in her head when a giant bang sounded against the deadbolt door. She glared at it and then ran to flip the switch. Another door sealed us in and vents at our feet opened to let in water.

"Wait, what are you doing?" I asked desperately.

"You won't die just maybe have to throw up water later. We have to get out of here. The splicers are on to us," she explained. I looked down at the water slowly rising around us.

"Why are they trying so hard to get to us?" I asked.

"Fonatine," she sneered.

"Who?" I said, looking at her.

"He went under the name Atlas to trick us but Fontaine has always been fighting to control Rapture. Now that he's trying again, we are the only ones who can stop him," she replied. The water was at out navel now.

"Just follow me and stay close," she warned. We exchanged determined glances and then she put on her helmet. The water was at my neck now but I wasn't worried. I had to trust Evelyn. We were a team now whether we liked it or not. I couldn't help liking it though. I smiled and then let the water rise above me. The airlock opened behind us and Evelyn swam out swiftly ahead of me. I followed, slowly letting the water fill my unnecessary lungs and feeling how weird it was to not need them. I guess I had breathed before out of habit. Evelyn motioned to me and I swam over. She took off again once I got close. She was a natural in the water. When she realized I couldn't swim as fast, she swam back and took my hand. We swam at a faster pace but not nearly as quick as she was going before.

She led me down through a cave which turned out to be a sunken ship and then up a big cliff that dipped back down. Sharks and various fish swam around us without care. I was busy looking around at the vast city so I didn't notice she was trying to get my attention until she tugged my hand. I looked around and saw her pointing out another air lock. I nodded and we swam over to float at the entrance. She reached out and touched a button and the air lock opened. The water sucked in along with us. Evelyn found the switch which shut the door behind us and began draining the water. My feet touched the floor and then the water rushed down under my feet. As soon as it was gone I kneeled and let the water come back up. I coughed the last out and sighed. It was then I felt the hand on my back.

"You ok?" Evelyn questioned. It wasn't exactly concern I heard but her voice wasn't as cold as before. I nodded and she helped me up.

"So," I began, coughing to clear my throat before trying again.

"Where are we headed?" I wondered. My voice was scratchy but I managed. She removed her helmet to answer.

"Point Prometheus first; my suit is damaged. I'm lucky it didn't leak too much on the way over here," she answered. I looked down to see her clutching her side. I reached out subconsciously and laid a hand on hers. She looked at me with a grim expression.

"Lead the way," I told her, taking my hand back. I didn't know why I suddenly felt like I needed to comfort her but I did. It was almost second nature.


	5. Chapter 5

I blamed all my suddenly odd behavior on this bond that was most likely bringing us together slowly but surely. I wondered how we would see each other once the bond grew strong.

"I'll be fine. Just keep yourself in line," she cautioned, pushing me away and walking out through the short hall to the deadbolt. She gestured to the dead bolt with a knock to the solid surface and then began to explain in a tone that conveyed careful warning.

"Beyond this door is total darkness. It was utterly destroyed back when Jack came through here. I only come back to scavenge parts for my suit. The only other thing to survive is maybe splicers that are far from human and more savage so keep your defenses up. I'm putting my helmet back on so I can see. Is there anything you want to say? There can be no chatter unless we want to draw a swarm and I won't constantly remove some of my protection just to talk to you," she explained. I shook my head and held up my thumbs to show her I was ok. She frowned and then put on her helmet. I drew my pistol and she adjusted her syringe. Together, we tugged until the door pulled open.

Darkness waited on the other side and I suddenly felt vulnerable. She looked out, and the red of her helmet bathed our surroundings. A sound in the distance broke the silence and I flinched. I thought I heard a voice but followed her closely. We had come out into an atrium with a collapsed balcony on both sides. Evelyn picked her way through the rubble and up a staircase littered with more rubble. We climbed them carefully and came out on the damaged balcony. She moved forward and then jumped a gap lithely. She landed on the other side and then turned to look back at me. She raised a hand and waved me over but then froze. My senses skittered in my head.

A blow to my side threw me against the wall and then I caught the splintered edge of the balcony before falling. The jarring attack and hasty choice to catch myself on the edge made me drop my pistol. It clattered into the darkness below. Evelyn rushed over and helped me up. A big shadow launched across and landed heavily next to us. The balcony shuddered and pieces cracked under the force. Evelyn let out a warning sound and held up her syringe. I put some distance between me and the thing. A distorted face like the giant I had seen before was flooded in red light. It lunged but we both moved out of the way. I landed with a grunt and a faint creak alerted me to the floorboards under me. I threw myself away and a second later the floor collapsed.

Evelyn grunted in pain when the giant distorted thing picked her up and slammed her against the wall. She lashed out with her syringe and slashed it across the neck. Blood spilled but I recoiled. It smelled rotten and made me heave. It screeched and grabbed Evelyn by the arm. She disappeared in a warp of purple. She reappeared next to me holding her arm. The giant thing writhed, holding its neck and then fell over the edge. Its body landed heavily below. I glanced at my hand and then picked out some splinters. Evelyn was panting besides me. I could hear her through the helmet. I laid a hand on her shoulder but she pushed it away. She stood and strode over to the door she was aiming for.

"Here, let me help you," I told her, helping her move aside the rubble blocking the door. Once that was done we entered a small chamber with two doors. She pushed on one and it didn't budge so she pushed on the other. It slid and she slipped through. I followed her down a corridor littered with broken helicopter looking bots with turrets. We turned into a room only to confront a mechanized whirring sound. Evelyn pushed me behind a broken overturned desk just as a spray of bullets shot past. She pushed me against the desk and then ran out. I peeked out carefully to see what she was up to. Bullets pounded against the walls as Evelyn dodged them. She leaped behind the turret and bent down. The machine was trying to aim at her but couldn't turn around. Her nimble fingers tweaked the device and then the light at the top switched from red to green.

"Are you ok?" I asked her. She limped over to me, holding her side. Her blood wafted through the room. I rushed over to her and held her up before she fell. She pulled off her helmet and looked at him tiredly.

"You need to feed. I can feel your body weakening and its affecting me. Every time I use my abilities I wear down faster. I told you we are connected but why isn't it affecting you?" she accused, glaring at him. Her lip lifted ever so slightly like she wanted to bare her teeth.

"I don't know. Maybe I need your blood too," I suggested. She pushed me away with a groan and dragged herself through a door and into a big room. She dug around until she unearthed a sharpened syringe which she measured to her own. It was the same size. She unlatched hers and attached the new one. She adjusted it and then moved into a side doorway that led to some stairs. I followed behind her, ready to catch her if she fell. She was being difficult, and yes the bond was working, because I felt an overwhelming concern for her at the moment. It was faint, but I just knew she was in bad shape. More than she let on. They reached the next floor and crossed the room to a rack carrying diving suits.

"I can't believe I got stuck with you. I've never been this wounded since I started being a Big Sister. You're dragging me down," she grumbled, yanking down a suit.

"Me? I had no decision in this either! You can't blame me!" I growled back. I could feel my teeth sharpen as my words turned harsh. My temper boiled and I clenched my fists. I couldn't believe I actually cared for her. She dropped her helmet and pointed at me with a scowl. She was breathing heavily but she still held strong.

"Tenenbaum set us up. I just know it. She always told me she saw something special in me but I had no idea she was secretly setting me up for this!" she shouted.

"Send me in the right direction and I'll be on my way!" I shouted back. She opened her mouth to retort when a loud roar stopped her. The wall caved in and a Big Daddy, lacking parts, lumbered in. It looked like some deranged, zombie version of what I had seen before. It charged at Evelyn and easily swept her off her feet. She landed heavily and didn't get up.

"Shit…Come get me ugly!" I taunted. It roared again and charged at me. I ran and met it head on. I put all my strength into stopping it and then threw it through a wall. It crashed through, broke the floor, and fell down to the next floor. My sudden adrenaline rush spiked my other senses. I could hear movement that shifted uneasily all around me. The smell of blood, both new and old, permeated the air. A whimper in the dark caught my attention. Evelyn was pushing herself up to lean against the cold wall. I walked over to her and crouched down. Her normally pale skin looked sickly. It came as a surprise that her helmet was nowhere near us and I could see clearly.

"Evelyn?" I questioned hesitantly. She grimaced and then held up her hand to point at the suit she had dropped. I retrieved it and returned to her side. Blood ran down from her mouth and her eyes were drooping closed.

"Find a First Aid Station…" she whispered before her head fell forward and she passed out. I could hear her heart beat slowly. She wasn't dead yet. I ran out through the hole the Big Daddy made and leaped over the hole in the floor. I checked that whole level and then finally skid to a halt in front of one that had been crushed slightly on the floor. I tore the dispenser apart to find one box left. I made my way back to Evelyn to see a twisted splicer kneeled by her.

"Hush Little Sister don't say a word. Mommy's going to buy you a nice sharp sword," the splicer chanted in a broken tone. She held out a blade and then prepared to strike. I hissed and darted over so fast she wasn't even aware that I had already broke the wrist holding the knife and then tore into her neck with my teeth. She didn't even have time to scream. A part of me yearned to drink the blood that spilled from the splicer but the other warned me against it. I gagged on it and wiped my mouth on my sleeve. I threw the body aside and crouched over Evelyn. She didn't move when I reached out to carefully lay a hand on her face. Her skin was deathly cold. I searched the box and only found pills inside.

"What the fuck kind of first aid is this?" I questioned. I looked at the instructions on the back and read that they had to be eaten. I held open Evelyn's mouth gently and dropped in two. I tilted her head back to help them pass and then waited. She gasped and coughed, then opened her dull grey eyes to glare at me.

"Took you long enough," she grumbled. I chuckled in relief and gave her more when she held out a trembling hand. Blood covered the fingers of her glove. I looked down to see blood on the floor along with two bullets.

"What-" I began but she cut me off.

"I had to dig them out. I passed out after," she explained, throwing back three more pills. I glanced at the splicer.

"Yeah, but you were a sitting duck. You almost really got killed," I told her.

"Splicers are always dying to kill us guardians. It's what they live for," she responded, trying to get up.

"No kidding," I commented, helping her up. Once she was standing, she gestured for the suit. I leaned down and picked it up to hand to her.

"If you go to the back of the room you will find a suit that might fit you. It's a prototype but it still works ok. It was supposed to be for my brother. They started a Big Brother project but for some reason the males always reacted poorly with the slugs both when they were young and when they were older. Only girls worked," she said simply.

"And your brother; is he…" I tried to say but stopped. She only nodded, looking away. I dropped the subject, seeing how uncomfortable she had gotten.


	6. Chapter 6

I watched Evelyn struggle with her words and then she continued the conversation. I waited patiently for her to find the right words.

"I at least remember my brother's disappearance when I was a Little Sister. I wish it was part of that big happy blur of an illusion they put us under though. It's still a topic I have a hard time talking about," she said, her voice wavering for the first time. I touched her cheek and then left to find the suit she mentioned. It was a little difficult getting into but it fit like a glove once I was in. It had plates along the body, arms, and legs for protection. Thick gloves covered my hands and a weapon similar to Evelyn's syringe strapped on the arm. It was a double blade as sharp as a razor. I came back to see Evelyn in a new suit. Her helmet was at her feet.

"Ready to get the hell out of here?" she asked me, all her confidence back on line. She wasn't taking any shit anymore. I smiled, feeling closer to her since the time we met and nodded.

"Ok then, follow me. We're taking the loud way out," she announced. She walked over to a rack in the back of the room and picked up a helmet along with a miniature version of the drills the Big Daddies carried and a harpoon gun.

"I'm sure you don't want to vomit water every time we have to travel through the ocean," she commented, handing me the helmet.

"No, I don't," I responded.

"Here, take these too. The belt has a clip for the drill and there's a spot for the harpoon on the back," she said, handing me each weapon and showing me where they went as she explained.

"You can be our first Big Brother," she stated, standing back to look at me. I looked up at her and saw the small smile, wondering if she knew I could see or if she didn't and wanted it hidden in the dark. Either way, I didn't comment and pulled on the helmet. She did the same. The green light that bathed the area around me was surreal. I followed Evelyn through a hall and then she turned and charged for a window. Immediately, I knew what she was going to do. She collided with the glass, shattering it and quickly flooding the landing. She forced herself out and I followed. We pushed off the wall to get clear of the suction and swam out into the free water.

I followed her as she cut a slow pace through the water. We came to another airlock after a short travel over some hilly dunes of sand. We entered when it opened and then waited inside for the water to drain. Once the door in front of us opened to another small hall we walked forward. The deadlock opened to a less destroyed storage area. Boxes piled up to the low ceiling while some broken ones littered the wet floor. A slow dripping sound came from afar. Evelyn ran forward and wound through the piles. She stopped at a door which lifted and revealed stairs. We took them and came out into a room full of scrap parts and machinery.

"Where are we?" I mumbled. Evelyn cautiously looked around with her syringe held up. She acted for more alert than back at Point Prometheus. I followed her behavior and watched every shadowy corner. She turned left into a room that curved around and led to another. A shuffle sound from a hole in the wall made us both look to our left. A splicer pulled free from the small crevice. He froze when he saw us primed to kill.

"Oh fuck no! A Big Brother? What is the world coming to?" he cried, running for the stairs. Evelyn beat him to it and stuck him on the end of her syringe. She threw him back the way he came and then froze him in a block of ice on the spot. She gestured to me to follow. We took the stairs up and came out a door. Our surroundings now resembled a broken down train station. A sign nearby said it was the Atlantic Express. Evelyn darted down the platform in search of a working train which she found at the end of the long loading platform. She wrenched open the door and I got it. I came in next and shut the door behind her then pulled off my helmet and turned to her.

"Do you know how to work it?" I asked. She pulled off her helmet and set it aside.

"It runs itself practically. There is really only one way," she explained, moving forward to grab the lone switch and flipped it up. The train jerked into motion as the big doors ahead slowly opened.

"Where are we headed?" I questioned. She looked at me with a faltering expression I couldn't place.

"We can take the train to Pauper's Drop but from there we take an airlock out to Dionysus Park. It's the only place with a running track out to Fontaine Futuristics. There's a…man named Gil Alexander. The prototype Big Daddy known as Project Delta let him live and I know he's talked to Fontaine. He can tell us where he's hiding I'm sure of it," she explained, her fists tightening.

"And we stop him right? But, what about Pauper's Drop?" I needled her carefully.

"What about it?" she responded harshly. Her eyes grew cold and she glared at me.

"What connection do you have to that place?" I pushed. She looked down, her fists clenching and unclenching but she didn't answer. Instead she looked up as the train pulled into another station.

"We're here," she stated, picking up her helmet and putting it back on. She pulled the lever to stop the train and then left as soon as it pulled to a complete stop. I sighed and replaced my helmet to follow her out.

"Get out of my way!" a deep voice yelled down a hall. It was followed by a splicer thrown against a wall forcefully to fall unmoving to the floor. The brute that shuffled into view laughed and adjusted his hat. It was a bowler hat that looked small compared to its owner's frame. He wore a barely fitting pinstripe suit.

"Come here girly. I'd like to show you whose the boss around here! Bring your dear brother too," he taunted, stalking over to us. She charged and teleported behind him before he could strike. She let loose a fireball at his back and he screamed in anger. I ran up and tackled him. He yanked me off and threw me aside. I picked myself up and charged back in with the blades raised. The big splicer grabbed Evelyn and slammed her to the floor. I sunk my blades into his side and slashed. He howled and threw back an arm to knock me aside again. The splicer turned back to Evelyn, who froze hiss feet to the floor before he could charge again.

"I'll get you!" he shouted and tugged on his feet. Ice shattered in every direction. Evelyn jumped away from his outstretched hands, only turning to throw projectiles with her abilities. A trash can full of fire struck followed by a few broken tiles that cut into the skin. He yelled and dashed forward, pinning Evelyn to the wall with his meaty hands. He punched her once, a fine crack running across the glass of her helmet. He readied another blow but I managed to pull him away. He dropped her and turned on me. I dodged his misguided attempts to grab or hit me and instead he charged. I unhooked the drill at my belt and charged too. I leaned into the collision and pressed the button on the side. My arm shot out and buried into the brute's stomach. The tip of the drill spun, making short work of the skin and burrowed into the body. With a gurgling choke, the splicer went limp. I yanked the drill out and let the heavy body fall, cracking tiles underneath.

"That could have gone better," Evelyn coughed. I looked over to her to see she sat against the wall with her helmet next to her. I put the drill away and made my way over to her, taking my helmet off.

"Are you ok?" I asked her.

"I'll be fine. I deal with this all the time," she replied without worry.

"Did you use to live in Pauper's Drop?" I inquired randomly. The significance of the place still made me wonder. She visibly stiffened and looked away.

"When my parents went insane from the Adam I ran away. They were some of the first to get the severe side effects. Before I was taken to become a Little Sister, a woman named Grace. She found me wandering the streets and took me in. Once they started searching for little girls I was taken. Once I grew into a Big Sister, I made it my number one priority to return to her. It was the only time I was strong enough to go out on my own, but when I got back her hide out was revealed and she was dying. Splicers had finally found her not more than fifteen minutes ago. I got five minutes to tell her I was grateful and loved her for saving me and she told me she loved me too. Then, she was gone…" Evelyn said, her voice breaking at the end. I kneeled next to her and laid a hand on her shoulder.

"I'm sorry," I told her. She shook her head.

"She was the only other person I had left at the time. I've finally returned," she said softly.

"I can see why it's hard for you to return here, but I'm sure you would do anything to bring the place down for what happened to everyone you loved," I encouraged her. I could see a determined glint her previously soft stare.

"You're right. We can still stop all this. I'll get Brigid out of this. At least then I can save the last important person I have now," she stated, climbing to her feet and picking up her helmet.

"Wait, Brigid?" I wondered.

"Tenenbaum's first name, I'm the only other one who calls her that," she replied.

"I'll be sure to remember that," I responded.

"Ready to go?" she asked with a tilt of her head. Her grey eyes didn't show any sign she had been about to cry. I marveled at her quick recovery.

"Are you?" I answered searchingly. She smiled a little and began walking into the next room.


	7. Chapter 7

I stayed close to her as we walked into the vast room that contained a diner. The neon lights that decorated it were all broken and the dim lights that were left created an ominous glow. Every window was shattered and a hole marred the roof.

"We need to cut through the market to the other side of town where a secret airlock is hidden by Sinclair Deluxe," she told me.

"Why is there a hidden airlock?" I questioned.

"Sinclair sometimes liked to take a walk around the ocean before he realized it led out to the back way of Fontaine Futuristics. I think that was when he thought up the grand plan to sink anyone trying to keep Rapture alive. He worked for them, but like Tenenbaum, he grew to hate it. He helped bring down Fontaine, Andrew Ryan, and Sofia Lamb before succumbing to a transformation that killed him. He was a great man," she said as she scanned the building top of the diner. I followed her gaze questioningly.

"I thought I saw a splicer," she muttered, looking away and taking a turn down a side street. I glanced back at the diner and then continued on with her. We put our helmets back on as we lapsed into silence. Muttering ahead alerted me to danger. I pulled out the harpoon gun and we continued on to see three splicers digging around some booths. One wearing a bird mask and a ripped suit stopped to fiddle with a vendor which gave nothing. The splicer cursed and smacked the machine with his gun.

"This place is going to shit! Didn't I tell you it would go to shit?" the gun wielding splicer asked the only woman splicer there. She had a cat mask on and a tattered dress.

"Shut up," she groaned.

"I found a can of peas. What the fuck will that help?" complained a third splicer wearing a rabbit mask with overalls and a dirty white shirt under. He tossed the can up and smacked it away with a wrench. The woman froze and looked up at us.

"Fuck, they found us!" she screamed, disappearing with a crack and red haze. I knew that trick and so did Evelyn. She spun and attacked the splicer that had appeared behind us while I smacked aside the oncoming wrench wielder to take aim with the harpoon gun at the splicer with a gun. He shot twice, missing me. I shot once and got him in the head. He keeled over, scaring the wrench wielder. He panicked and ran, but I loaded another shot and took him out. Evelyn returned to my side having killed her opponent. She looked oddly slouched like she was tired. I hastily removed my helmet and held her up.

"Are you ok?" I asked. She tried to pull away but I held on. It was then she straightened in alarm. A searing pain tore at my back and I flinched.

"I got you fucker!" I heard someone cackle. Evelyn swiftly moved around me to deal with the threat. His scream told me he was taken care of. I dropped my harpoon gun when I was attacked and bent to pick it up. When I stood a worn torn Big Daddy stood not too far away.

"So those were the thudding sounds I heard," I mumbled to myself.

"A Rosie Big Daddy, I think we better go," I heard Evelyn tell me over my shoulder.

"Why, can't it help?" I asked, putting away my weapon.

"No, it seems the stronger something is, the more uncontrollable it is down here. Let's go," she said hastily, tugging at my arm. We ran from the market down a street and stopped at some apartments. Evelyn steered me to a wall of crates which she promptly cleared aside. A deadlock door greeted us. She opened it and we entered. Suits in better condition hung alone this hall as we made our way into the chamber. She flipped the switch.

"How's my back? If its cut-" I began, reaching to feel for it but she swatted my hand away.

"You're fine. It's a burn but the suit isn't that damaged," she answered. I groaned and flexed.

"Why does it hurt so bad?" I complained.

"You probably have a vulnerability to fire. I think you're lucky to have found yourself on the bottom of the ocean, away from the sun," she responded.

"Yeah," I replied, putting on the helmet before the water rose too high.

"Fontaine Futuristics is down a steep cliff. The airlock is hidden in a rock face. As always, stay close. Sometimes Big Daddies are out there too along with Big Sisters. None of us get along well without our Little Sisters so don't think they won't attack," she warned, putting on her helmet. The airlock opened and we swam out. I winced every time the salt water dripped on my irritated skin. Like Evelyn mentioned, we swam down a steep cliff. Halfway down, a screech vibrated through the waters surrounding us. Evelyn stopped and looked up. A Big Sister was shooting down at me when I glanced up too. I let my feet down and adjusted the dial on my belt. Immediately I began to drop. The Big Sister shot past, missing me by inches with the syringe.

My feet hit the sandy ocean floor, stirring up some sand. I looked back up to see the two Big Sisters fighting. I couldn't tell which one was which from this distance. One pushed the other into the cliff but she struggled out to swipe at the other who pushed off the rock to dodge. Evelyn didn't seem like the type to fight her own so I kept my eyes on the one doing all the dodging and not attacking. The deadly dance slowly brought them lower to the floor. The Big Sister got a lucky shot in and knocked Evelyn away. She darted through the water like a barracuda and slammed into me. We fell to the floor and I worked to wrestle her down. She screeched and fought back hard. Evelyn swam over to help. I glanced back at her, but she pointed back at me.

"What is she-" I wondered, only to get cut off by a cry of pain. The Big Sister had speared me through the chest with her syringe. Water leaked in when she pulled back and blood quickly spread. I held the wound and she kicked me away. Evelyn shot by and tackled the other Big Sister into the sand, blinding me. I could see the two fighting but not very well. By the time the sand settled again, Evelyn released a limp Big Sister which began to float back up. Holes marred the body and blood dispersed. I watched the body float, shocked that Evelyn killed her before the pain returned. Evelyn swam over to me and gently guided me to the hidden airlock. It opened when she pressed behind some tall sea weed and then entered. Once the water was all drained out, I let my body rest on Evelyn who supported me. She helped me walk through the hall and then laid me down in the small area were no suits were hung up. She pulled off her helmet as well as my own and set them aside.

"Where did she get you?" she asked. I held a hand to my chest and she quickly worked the top half of my suit off.

"She angled it to get passed your armor. We never used these on the field before but with any opponent, we are quick learners," she commented, digging in her belt. She took out two pills which I instantly recognized. I opened my mouth and she dropped them in. The bitter taste made me gag but I was already starting to feel better.

"That should do it. Take time getting up. I've only been to this part of Rapture once and never intended to again. All kinds of Big Daddies gone wrong lurk here looking for anything to fight including each other. It might be tough finding Alexander," she advised.

"I think we can handle it," I groaned, sitting up and putting back on the suit.

"Don't get too cocky," she warned, frowning and getting up. I pushed myself to my feet and leaned on the wall.

"I didn't think Big Sisters killed each other," I admitted. She tensed and her hands clenched at her sides.

"They don't," she responded tersely.

"So then why-" I retorted.

"Because you were in danger, ok? I can't let you get hurt. Our bond…" she responded strongly but fading at the end. She ran a hand through her dark hair and sighed.

"Let's get going," she commanded, putting on her helmet. She opened the door, looked back at me and then left. I wordlessly put on my own helmet and followed. We walked through a short corridor and came out on a balcony. Two splicers below squabbled over something. I took aim at one with the harpoon and Evelyn took aim at the other with a hand full of flames. I easily shot the splicer in the head and Evelyn lit up the other one before he noticed anything. He screamed and tried to put it out but eventually fell over unmoving. Evelyn jumped the balcony and landed softly. I jumped the railing to land next to her. We ran down a hall to the right and came to another airlock. A short trip through a damaged hull on the sea floor and we were back inside. A giant neon blue sign read Fontaine Futuristics greeted us in the new room. Along with a flying bot with a screen attached to it.

"_Hello Miss Evelyn. Haven't seen you around here since you were a little girl. Where have you been hiding, hmm?_" the proper voice questioned. An eye was the only thing on the screen.

"Hello Gil. Where's Fontaine? I know he's alive and I know you know where he is," Evelyn answered, taking off her helmet to holding it under her arm. A grimace marred her fair features. She followed the bot's movements with an untrusting gaze. The flying bot emitted an amused laugh and circled around her once before stopping to face her again.

"_Oh, my dear Evelyn, what makes you think that? I may have worked for the man but I thought he was dead like everyone else. I don't know a thing,_" Alexander replied. The bot circled around her to stop in front of me.

"_Who is this fine specimen Evelyn? He's dressed in the failed Big Brother suit I see. What are you planning, hmm?_" he observed, flying around to return in front of Evelyn. I watched their interactions without comment.


	8. Chapter 8

I wasn't too keen on letting him know me but we came here seeking answers so I had to deal with this creep if we wanted them. I just didn't like the way he spoke in such a misguiding manner. Evelyn wasn't taking his shit either.

"Alexander, don't make me consider keeping you around. I know you've already tried suicide before with Delta but you're still scared as ever to die. You're cowardly enough to make someone else do it for you. So if you give me what I came here for I promise you won't be disappointed.

"_You wretched girl! Still sticking your pretty little nose into others business! Why couldn't you just be a normal brain dead Big Sister like the rest of them? Fine, come find me and I'll give you the information but you better keep your word!_" he screamed. The bot zoomed away through a door that opened to admit an Alpha Big Daddy. It roared and lifted a missile launcher. A missile shot out, heading right for us.

"Damn you Gil," Evelyn muttered. She put on her helmet and grabbed my hand. Black enveloped me and a strange feeling twisted my stomach. My vision came back to a new room.

"Where are we?" I asked in confusion, pulling off my helmet.

"I warped us into the next room. Gil always has this door locked. We're safe for now," she replied. I turned to look at her sitting on a chair with her helmet next to her. She already looked relaxed and I wondered how long I'd been disoriented.

"Are you feeling tired yet?" I wondered as a wave of fatigue suddenly drowned me and then washed away. She looked up in interest.

"You felt that?" She asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Yeah, I think it's the bond thing again. I know your tiredness comes from me. Somehow, my lack of…nutrients are effecting you. Maybe I could reverse that so you can fight better. After all, I'm completely useless if I can't use my strength to the extant," I told her, sitting down next to her and setting my helmet aside. She watched me skeptically and gave me a searching stare when my hand moved to hold hers. An overwhelming need to make her feel better charged through me.

"Gage, you're a little too close," she whispered. I was caught up staring into her grey eyes and only then realized that our noses were almost touching. I swallowed and her scent came to me for the first time since we met.

"I'm sorry," I apologized, leaning away. She stared at me curiously for a while and then looked away.

"We should go find Alexander before another Big Daddy find us," she told me quietly. She stood and walked over to a door. I stood on trembling feet and followed. I didn't know what happened just now but I knew I wanted it. I shook my head and jogged after her. We walked through the door and down a set of stairs. At the bottom was another airlock. We entered and came out underwater again. Evelyn moved forward to drop down into a huge hole ahead of us. I dived in after her. She was already swimming up some stairs so I walked as fast as I could to follow her.

I was in no rush to see Gil Alexander. He seemed to be prone to madness even if he sounded like a perfect gentleman sometimes. At the top of the stairs was another hole which led to an airlock. The room beyond was pitch black. Evelyn grabbed my hand briefly and squeezed. Somehow I knew she was telling me to stay close. We walked down the hall and took a set of stairs down into a lab area. Evelyn switched the breaker on the far wall and the lights flickered on. Evelyn scanned the room and then ran off down a hall. Two splicers fought ahead. Both carried guns and were threatening each other.

"Get the fuck away from me before I blow your brains out!" one yelled, jabbing the barrel into the other's chest.

"Try it and your dead," the other challenged. Evelyn shot an arc of electricity that connected both the splicers. They screamed and then collapsed. She ran forward and turned the corner into a room. I kept by her, ready for anything. Besides the floor caving in that is. We fell into a shower room. Splicers outside jumped to their feet and ran for the only door out of the chamber. Fog began to fill the room. I waved it away and tried to wipe it off my helmet but it still blocked my vision. A pained cry from beside me put me on alert. A splicer fell to my feet and I caught a glimpse of Evelyn wielding her syringe angrily. A shot to my arm made me flinch. Splicers were in here with us. It was a trap. I charged forward and slammed into two bodies. I flung one against the wall, and threw the other one through the glass of a window. More shots filled the room and fire burst into life nearby. I hoped that was Evelyn. An arc of electricity coursed through my body and a splicer laughed. I followed the blue glow and cut the user down.

"Oh fuck, an Alpha! Let's get the hell out of here!" a woman yelled. One smacked me with a pipe on the way out. A slam and a groan met my ears. The fog thinned and an Alpha Big Daddy stood by a fallen Evelyn. A huge gash tore open her side. She had her helmet off. I spotted it on its side not too far away. The Big Daddy had thrown her against the wall. I concentrated on her, hoping she would get up but she didn't. The Big Daddy reached down and grabbed her by the neck. He picked her up and then reached behind for the gun on his back. I rushed forward with a scream that my helmet distorted. The Big Daddy grabbed the gun and aimed it at me.

Red hot rivets cut through the air and I dodged. I jumped into a roll, arming myself with the drill by the time I got back to my feet. I lashed out and dug it into the Big Daddy's back. He roared and dropped Evelyn. I pulled back and tried again but a fist knocked me away. I had dropped the drill but I was already attacking again with the razors. I cut into the swinging arm, ducked, and then lunged forward to sink the blade in its chest. I twisted, breaking the blades. The Big Daddy staggered and then collapsed face down. I was panting at this point but I won. I wrenched the helmet from my head and dropped it, running to crouch by Evelyn.

"Hey, hey are you still with me?" I pleaded, hoping she was still alive. Her eyes opened slightly and she stared at me dully.

"Took you long enough," she muttered with a small grin. A streak of blood stood out on her pale face. I reached out and lifted her head.

"Stay with me ok? Is there a first aid around here?" I asked her. She shook her head.

"No, those are long gone. I only have one pill left. That will last me until we find Alex-" she stopped to gasp and hold her side. I pressed a hand over hers to stop the blood from flowing. The smell surrounded me, tempting me. I felt fangs poke my lip and I groaned. Evelyn looked up at me.

"Give me that pill and you can have whatever else I can't hold in," she bargained grimly. I looked at her shocked but she grabbed my hand.

"I'm not stupid Gage. All this time I've dragged myself down. You needed blood, and not just any; mine, human blood that can only be found in the cured Little Sisters and me. The other Big Sisters aren't human. They were never cured when they grew up," she admitted.

"I don't know if I can," I replied.

"You can. Maybe if you gained strength I will too. We are bonded whether I like it or not so we might as well seal the deal," she ground out through clenched teeth. The pain was obviously taking its toll. I took out the last pill from her belt and put it in her waiting mouth. She sighed in temporary relief. Her wound closed a little around the edges so it wasn't bleeding as heavily. I gathered her in my arms and held her close.

"You're sure this will work?" I asked. She glanced at my mouth and then shrugged.

"What's the worst that could happen?" she responded. I held a hand to her face and then brushed away a strand of hair. I pulled her closer, supporting most of her body in my right arm. I leaned down and carefully placed my lips on her side. I felt her muscles tense at the contact. Blood rushed into my mouth and my grip tightened involuntarily. It was the best thing that ever tasted both in human life and this one. I let my tongue brush over the gash in an attempt to collect every drop. I tried hard not to sink my teeth in and tear her open again for more. When the blood slowed I licked away the remaining blood and pulled away.

The reason the blood had thinned was clear now. Her wound had healed even more. A sense of great possessiveness overtook me. I could feel that faint bond between us strengthen. The need to have her blood slowly diminished and a different desire took its place. I looked at Evelyn who stared back in shock with a mix of something else in her now light grey eyes. Her hands reached out and tugged me forward by my suit so that our lips crashed together. I groaned and held her closer. I could feel that she wanted this just as much as me. I relished in the thought that she was mine and no one else's. When we finally parted she didn't let me go. She was panting from the lack of air and I grinned.

"I've never felt so happy in my life," I whispered.

"Neither have I," she agreed in an unsteady tone. Her grip on me relaxed and she sighed.

"The bond is irreversible. We can't stray from each other's side at all now," she stated.

"Isn't that a good thing?" I asked her. She smiled genuinely for the first time.

"I think so. It's all new to me. I wanted to distance myself from you since I met you but now I'm not so sure that's possible. I think I had a chance back when the bond wasn't so strong. I have nowhere else to be but by your side now," she said confidently.

"Do you think this is how it always feels between two bonded people?" I wondered. She looked at me curiously.

"Maybe, in a similar way I guess," she responded uncertainly.

"Maybe this is what Tenenbaum was waiting for?" I pointed out.

"Well then she will be pleased to find out her plan worked," Evelyn replied, using me to get to her feet. I helped her up, smiling contentedly.


	9. Chapter 9

**It may be confusing but the difference from a thought to what Gil says are like this:**

**""-Gil**

**_""-_thoughts  
**

**Basically, for Gil the quotes aren't italicized and for the thoughts, they are; seeing as both share an italicized sentence. **

* * *

Once we were both standing I pulled her into a tight hug. A strong sense of protectiveness washed over me briefly. Her arms hesitated slightly but then she responded.

"I'm having a hard time letting you go," I admitted.

"I can see that," she replied, gently pushing out of my embrace and ending the contact between us. She picked up her helmet and examined the new scratch on the glass.

"_Those damn splicers,"_ she cursed.

"Yeah I know what you mean," I responded, picking up my helmet.

"What?" she responded in slight confusion.

"The splicers," I reminded her.

"That was a thought. I didn't say that out loud," she corrected me.

"I can hear your thoughts?" I questioned in awe.

"I've heard of only Eleanor and Delta being able to do that," she said in interest.

"_This could come in handy"_ I tried.

"_Yes, it could,"_ she agreed with a smile.

"Let's go find Gil," I proposed. She nodded and we put on our helmets. We exited the chamber through the broken window and headed up two flights of stairs. I followed Evelyn into a big room with a tank that covered almost half of it. A platform right across from the tank held multiple buttons and levers. Evelyn climbed up the stairs to the platform and pushed a button on the console. I joined her side, looking at the strange tank ahead.

"_So you made it Miss Evelyn. I suppose if I want to die I should give you what you came for right?_" a voice asked from speakers on the console. A huge misshapen thin floated into the tank. I stared in shock.

"Yes Gil. Where is Fontaine and you better not give me a false answer because I'm not going to give you the satisfaction of dying until I find him," she stated.

"_You always were a sly one Evelyn. Very well, I'll tell you,_" the thing in the tank responded. Evelyn smiled in victory.

"_After Fontaine's defeat by the one called Jack, he hid away in a secret basement below his penthouse. He had splicers under mind control he created similar to the one used on Big Daddies. With this, he obtained more Adam and is now finally strong again. He actually stopped by here not too long ago and told me he plans on finding a way to release the inhabitants of Rapture on the surface. He__Once the world is infected, he can take over,_" Gil explained.

"Then we have to destroy this place before he can," I stated.

"_Indeed, now if you would be so kind dear Evelyn,_" Gil continued hopefully. Evelyn looked down at the panel. She reached out and opened a clear case under which was a red switch that flashed.

"_Do it,_" Gil encouraged. Evelyn sighed and flipped the switch. Gil screamed in agony but Evelyn was already leaving the room. I followed her without looking back.

"Was that necessary?" I questioned.

"It's everything he's ever wanted ever since he became that monstrosity," she responded. Silence stretched between us as we backtracked to the air lock. Once we were safely in the chamber, she stopped by a suit and dug in a compartment behind it. She withdrew a sizable piece of material and held it to her side. Fire engulfed her hand and she winced. When she pulled away, the material held the hole in her side together.

"Temporary but a quick fix," she mumbled. We continued into the airlock chamber but I stopped her from activating it.

"So we're headed to Fontaine's pent house? Are you sure he will still be there?" I asked. She shook her head.

"No, I'm pretty sure he moved shop. Gil only knows so much being stuck in the same spot for so many years. I'm willing to bet Fontaine is now at Persephone," she responded, finally activating the airlock and then putting on her helmet. I did the same.

"_What is Persephone?" _I asked her through the bond. She turned to me as the water rose around our feet.

"_It's a prison slash experimentation laboratory. Those who get sent there are used for the Big Daddy project sometimes. No need to worry about their state of mind beforehand because the bond ties them together so strongly, the Big Daddy would die for the Little Sister," _she answered. The water rose above us and we pushed off into the open ocean. I toggled the dial on my belt and lifted off the floor. I was happy to find I swam with more agility than I had before. I easily kept up next to Evelyn who seemed to be able to make even sharper, more precise movements.

"_The completion of the bond helped," _she commented as she searched the ocean floor for something. She spotted it and bolted down. We swam until we reached something that looked like a gas pump at the gas station. Evelyn dragged her finger along the surface until she hit a button I couldn't see. Rocks shifted and a passage opened ahead of us. Evelyn swam for it and I tailed her. We went through the process of the airlock and came out in a long winding tunnel.

"_What should we expect here?"_ I wondered.

"_More splicers of every kind, Big Daddies, and Big Sisters. You know, the usual," _she replied. I had a sneaking suspicion she was smiling. We took the long tunnel out into a room flooded with water about ankle deep.

"_I forgot, ever since Subject Delta came through here to save Eleanor, the place is flooded in some areas. It shouldn't be a problem for us though," _she told me, looking around. I walked forward and laid a hand on the glass surface of an open chamber on the far side of the room. Evelyn joined my side.

"_Eleanor was kept here. Come on, we need to end this," _she said, grabbing my hand and tugging me in the direction of a door. Before we could make it, a familiar ear splitting screech carried through the room along with another one. We skid to halt as two Big Sisters climbed the walls to intercept us. Then leaped down and held up their syringes threateningly. Evelyn grimaced but stood in an offensive posture.

"_Sisters, please back down," _I heard her plead. They made a sound like they heard her but began stalking forward.

"_I had no choice! They were going to hurt my bond mate! You know the importance of that as well as I!" _she cried. I looked from the Big Sisters to Evelyn. She was talking to them through her thoughts but I could only hear hers. They darted forward and attacked. Both of them aimed for her an ignored me. I knocked one aside and she screeched in anger.

"_Gage don't, the fight is between us. I killed another Big Sister so I have to finish this fight on my own," _she said honorably. I reluctantly backed down and watched as the attacks resumed. Evelyn held back another attack but was cut across the leg by the other Big Sister. She pushed away and threw a ball of flame which the Big Sister parried. The other pulled up pieces of debris and tossed them at her with a flick of the wrist. She spun away and answered with her own projectiles. One of the Big Sisters broke straight through the rubble and sunk her syringe in Evelyn's shoulder. She kicked out and freed herself. I watched futilely, feeling pain flutter over our connection. Evelyn launched forward suddenly with a scream and drove her own syringe into the heart of one Big Sister. She collapsed, triggering the other into savage rage.

The Big Sister unleashed a series of strikes that knocked Evelyn aside repeatedly, ending with a jump that pinned her to the water covered floor. The Big Sister pulled back to impale her but Evelyn warped out of the way. She reappeared next to the Big Sister whose weapon was now stuck in the ground and vulnerable. Evelyn looked down, intense sadness radiating from her, and then killed the last Big Sister. The body slumped over and Evelyn walked away. She pulled off her helmet and let it fall from her now numb fingers. She fell to her knees while tears ran down her face. I walked over, removed my helmet in respect, and kneeled next to her.

"They came to punish me for killing one of our own, but instead I had to kill them too. They understood why I did it but rules are rules among us. Kill or be killed. They knew I was far stronger than them but they did it anyway. Why?" she gasped out. The guilt and remorse threatened to drown her so I pulled her into my arms where she cried.

"Maybe **this** was the punishment. Maybe they never intended to kill you, just let you suffer knowing you hurt more of the only thing you have close to a family," I suggested grimly.

"I think you're right. They didn't put up nearly as good a fight as I had seen before," she agreed. She pulled back to wipe the tears from her face.

"It still kills me in some way. I hope they know that," she whispered.

"I'm sure they know you care or the punishment wouldn't have worked," I responded, pushing back a strand of her hair. She nodded but didn't respond.


	10. Chapter 10

She looked up at me with her hurt grey eyes. The usual strength that ran rampant through her was nowhere to be seen. It always hurt me to see her like this.

"Do you think the remaining few would be able to find a place on the surface? Assuming they want to come that is," she said, conflicted. I could see she wanted everything she cared about to be taken out of Rapture but didn't know if they wanted to leave. If they did, would they be able to live happily on the surface? My thoughts transferred to her and she nodded in understanding. I comforted her until she felt she could continue.

"Pass me my helmet," she said, her voice returning to her usual tone. I did as I was asked and she put it on. I followed her lead. I helped her to her feet and she held my arm a moment longer.

"_Thank you," _I heard her say gratefully. With that, she ran for the door, all traces of her previous breakdown gone. We ran through the door and up some stairs. The door at the top of the stairs slowly leaked water from the cracks.

"_This was the docking bay where Delta, Eleanor, and Sofia escaped. It's underwater in there but I know Fontaine is hiding out in the prison beyond. It's the perfect place," _she said certainly. She placed her hand on the door. I could feel her slight hesitation through the bond.

"_Evelyn?" _I called to her softly. I let my concern flow through the connection and took her hand in mine.

"_After this is over, I'm not sure what to do. Should I return to the surface with Brigid and what's left of the girls or should I just-" _she began but I cut her off. The direction her thoughts were taking triggered the need to protect her.

"_No, you aren't going to do that. We can find a place on the surface, just you and me. You aren't damaged Evelyn. You just need to find that happiness you should have already had if your parents hadn't decided to move down here," _I encouraged her. Her hand tightened on mine.

"_Right, so let's get this over with then," _she replied darkly. The echo of her voice in my mind was clearly one of determination and anger. She forcefully jammed her syringe into the crack and levered the door open. As soon as it opened slightly, snapping the giant syringe in the process, water cascaded out and forced the door open wider. We pressed past the torrent and made it to the other side. Half the room was blown apart. We swam through to the stairs, climbing out of the water at the top. Music met our ears with the quality of a record. Evelyn immediately ran off in the direction of the music. We passed under a sign that read Holding Wing and ran down a long tube. We had just passed what looked to be a cafeteria when shouts blocked us.

Two splicers with guns rounded the corner. The man shot twice at Evelyn but she lifted her arm and they ricocheted off the metal plate. The woman opened fire with her machine gun and I dodged. I leaped at her and slammed her to the floor while Evelyn froze the gun in the man's hand and then rushed to cut him open with the sharp broken end of her syringe. I slammed my hand into the struggling woman's neck and heard a resounding crack. Her body went still under me. We continued around the corner, down a set of stairs and through a door into a dark passage. We followed the passage to another room and turned left at a room labeled Showers. A larger room awaited us with a tower. A speaker shrieked on and we both flinched at the grating sound in our ears.

"_Well if it isn't my little girl Evelyn. Haven't seen you since your mother stormed off with you. She found her dream man but I got them in the end,_" a deep, distorted voice spoke over the speakers. The music we had followed played hauntingly in the background.

"Shut up! My parents went insane on that Adam shit! You don't know anything!" Evelyn shouted back after ripping off her helmet. Her voice twisted with pain and fury, her face betraying the strong cold expression she always wore with confidence. Tears came to her eyes but they didn't fall. Her emotions hit me like roiling waves and I took off my helmet. I caught her eyes and put my hand on her shoulder comfortingly.

"_Poor, poor, Evelyn; doesn't even know her true origins,_" the voice taunted. When Evelyn didn't answer due to how hard she was gritting her teeth, Fontaine continued.

"_Your mother and I moved down here when I got the position to launch Adam to Rapture. My work with it was one of the best. Of course, no one suspected such a…destructive side effect would occur, but I digress. You came along and I looked forward to having you but strain between work and your mother came between us. She left and quickly fell for that idiot Atlas. It was a perfect match. He fell for your mother just as hard and agreed to her little charade that you were his daughter to keep people from knowing the truth; that you were the daughter of a mad man. Then again, maybe he just didn't want to ruin his reputation,_" Fontaine began, fury strong in his words. Evelyn stood stalk still in devastation. Disbelief coursed through her thoughts along with a burning hatred.

"_Once he realized what was happening, he tried to shut it all down. He held riots against Ryan and our work so I had him killed, taking his place. Desperate to get him back, your mother turned to Adam at my suggestion. I told her it could bring him back. She didn't know I was the one who killed him and set up a trap to get her too. It drove her insane as planned. Now, all that was left was you but, being the sneaky, observant brat that you where you escaped. Grace found you but we eventually got our hands on you. I have to admit, after that little test subject Andrew thought up, what was his name, oh, Jack, fucked me up I didn't think these drug addicts would keep things running for me but they did. It helped that Sofia kept things going all for her daughter Eleanor. But now here we are Evelyn. I killed everyone standing in my way to finally get to you. Atlas, your dear mother, Grace, and now this new nuisance that that bitch Tenenbaum helped create. I swear, I just can't catch a break,_" Fontaine cackled. Doors on both sides of the room flew open and two Alpha Big Daddies stepped out.

"_I will have my revenge dear Evelyn! No one kicks Frank Fontaine aside! No one! I'll have my utopia and kill you too. I won't make the same mistakes Andrew and Sofia did. Get 'em boys!_" he commanded angrily. The Alpha Big Daddies roared and charged. I put on my helmet and met the one closest to me head on. It roared again and easily knocked me away. My ribs cracked from the impact and I hit the wall, sliding down to the floor. My vision slowly cleared to see Evelyn, helmet on, and trying her best to stay clear of the Alpha Big Daddies.

They shot frag grenades and missiles which missed or turned back around on them. She looked to be doing all right but she was quickly being overwhelmed. I pushed myself up and ran over to help her. I eased into the fray, arming myself with the harpoon gun. A well-aimed shot sent one straight into the glass off one Alpha's helmet. It roared and pulled it back out, the end covered in blood. I reloaded quickly. Evelyn bumped into me, dodging an attack from the other Alpha. Fontaine laughed like a maniac over the speakers.

"_I'll kill that bastard!" _I heard her scream angrily in my head. She lashed out at the Alpha she faced and gashed it across the chest. It retaliated with a missile that missed when she warped behind it. I jumped away from the explosion, rolling away to stay clear of the Alpha I faced. It fired another frag grenade which I dodged. In fury, it swung the now empty gun at me but I smacked it away. Evelyn managed to light the other Alpha on fire and then paralyze it with electricity. I tossed her my harpoon gun; she caught it effortlessly, and ended the fight. Now that she was safe, I put all my attention on my opponent. Its aim was off due to injury so I worked around it assaults and finally ended the confrontation with a blade to the heart. The body slid back off my blades and fell to the floor heavily. I was about to turn back to Evelyn but she was already running up the stairs of the tower. Fear suddenly made itself known along with an intense need to protect. I knew Fontaine was waiting for her up there and he wasn't going to fight fair.

"_Wait!" _I called to her but she had already busted down the door. I watched a tall figure deflect her attacks, grab her, and then throw her out the glass window. It shattered and she flew back down. I darted forward and jumped, catching her before she hit the floor and falling into a roll. I stopped on my back with her lying on top of me. The giant figure I saw jumped out and landed in front of us. Evelyn stood and offered me a hand up. We stood side by side, looking up at the muscled, blue and grey figure of Frank Fontaine.

"_And now we finally meet daughter,_" the giant said with a sneer. Evelyn screamed and launched at him. He caught her in mid-air and threw her across the room. She smashed through the wall and took a few second to return but she did eventually. She staggered back out, pulling off her damaged helmet, and came at him again. His attention was on me though. I snagged the harpoon gun and raised it but he knocked it away before I could shoot. I flipped away from his next electrified swing and backed into the wall of the tower. He laughed and slammed his hand on my chest to pin me down.

"_And you must be the vampire Tenenbaum worked with above ground before coming down here. You were supposed to stop anyone else from reviving Rapture but it looks like you failed,_" he taunted. I bared my teeth even though he couldn't see. At that moment Evelyn leaped and dug her broken weapon in Fontaine's back. He screamed and threw her off. I took advantage of her attack and escaped from his hold. I lunged, sinking my broken blades into his stomach but they shattered completely, only cutting his flesh shallowly. His hand grabbed me by the helmet and picked me up but I unlatched it to fall back on my feet. I dodged under the projectile that was my helmet to stand by Evelyn who stood ready to fight but held unease in her stance.

"_How did Jack beat him if he was just a human?" _I asked her hurriedly. Fontaine dashed at us but we parted to get out of the way.

"_I heard the Little Sisters at the time gave him a syringe to drain away his Adam and weaken him,"_ Evelyn answered. I looked back at Fontaine who was currently upheaving a large slab of concrete.

"Look out!" I warned. He tossed it at Evelyn who warped away and behind Fontaine. His body suddenly changed so that red coursed over his body instead of blue. He shot a huge fireball at me which I jumped out of the way from. While I was distracted he scooped up a metal rod and spun around to pin Evelyn. I watched as it dug into her stomach and her face twisted in pain.


	11. Chapter 11

Her body slammed against the wall and stayed, gruesomely held up through the middle by the pole. She coughed on blood and held the pole weakly. I could feel her pain shoot through my own body. Her blood coated the pole where it entered her body and the smell drifted over to me. Fontaine let out a booming mockery laced laugh of triumph.

"_I failed," _she whispered, her voice faltering. Her hands slipped from the metal and she went limp. Her head fell back to rest against the wall. I got one last look at her beautiful grey eyes and then they slid closed. Something in me snapped. Without her I was crushed, but not with sadness. An inhuman rage threatened to burn me alive. A growl tore from my throat followed by a roar of pure fury. My hands tore through the gloves as claws took their place. My fangs lengthened and the rest took on sharp points that cut my tongue. Fontaine laughed, assuming I would be devastated but I just grew angrier. I charged and dragged my claws across him. The nails easily cut through and he screamed. I jumped and planted my foot across his face and he flew into the wall behind him, bringing it down on top of him. I landed swiftly and ran over to Evelyn. I grasped the pole and gave once forceful yank, freeing her body. I gently guided her to the floor and held a claw over the damage. Her eyes opened slightly and a pained smile came to her face when she saw me.

"_I almost had it. Can you defeat him for me Gage?" _she questioned weakly.

"_No, we can do this together. You aren't going anywhere,"_ I told her sternly. She closed her eyes and gritted her teeth.

"_Fuck, this hurts. Take my blood and leave me here. You need to stop him," _she urged. Her hand lifted to place lightly on my cheek. Her grey eyes looked into mine again, knowing I was refusing to back down.

"_Our bond…might save me once you get blood. If it doesn't, well, I wouldn't mind seeing my parents again," _she stated, regret and sadness marring her carefully calm voice. She offered me one of her small but understanding smiles and I nodded. I leaned in and pressed my lips to hers briefly and then moved to bite into her neck. Her blood flowed smoothly into my mouth and I pulled away before I could get carried away. When I set her down, she was sickly pale. Dark circles covered her eyes and she didn't move except for a hardly noticeable rise and fall of her breathing.

"_I'm sorry. I love you," _I told her softly. I stood and turned right in time to see Fontaine climb out of the rubble.

"_Now that dear Evelyn is gone you're next pretty boy,_" he growled. I bared my teeth and darted at him. He tried to attack but his movements looked like slow motion to me. I flipped over a swing, under the next, and then leaped at his throat. My teeth tore into his flesh and he bellowed, trying to pull me off. His hand clamped around my right leg and squeezed, effectively breaking it but I didn't let go. I tried to let the Adam infected blood run out more than run down my throat. His movements became sluggish and he released me. He fell to his knees and I finally let go, landing on my good leg and then rolling out of the way as his body hit the ground next. I sat on the floor, panting heavily and then hurried on my hands and knees to gag the toxic blood out of my system. I then dragged myself to my feet and relocated to sit by Evelyn who still hadn't moved.

"Evelyn," I whimpered sadly. I let my tired body fall next to her and then let the darkness take over. When I woke up, I looked around in confusion. It took me some time to recognize the room I sat in. I was on a bed for one. Evelyn sat in a chair next to the bed watching me intently. The minute I opened my eyes, hers lit up. She pulled me into an embrace and held me tightly. When she pulled back she had tears in her eyes.

"Where are we?" I asked. It was the only thing that came to mind at the moment.

"We're in the chamber they kept Eleanor in. I found a stash of nitro the splicers had and blew up the glass tunnel leading into the prison. The whole place is underwater now," she reported.

"And you? Did you drag me through the water here?" I questioned worriedly.

"Well, I thought I was going to die but soon I felt better. My injury was healed and I woke up to you passed out next to me. I thought you had died but I still felt you. The rest you know," she explained, looking away. I followed her gaze out the window to see the rest of the room was underwater.

"It was hard getting back out, seeing as the water filled up here but this chamber can shut and drain so that's what I did," she said. I sat up and smiled at her.

"You are one capable force to be reckoned with," I told her, placing a hand on her cheek.

"Thank you," she replied with a content smile. Claws still adorned my hands and I lifted them up to see. My tongue felt for the sharp fangs still there too.

"Don't worry about that. Tenenbaum told me you would reach your full form once you had a lot of blood," she said, holding my hand in hers. I felt a flutter of anxiety and tilted my head at her questioningly.

"Are you sure you're ok?" I asked her. She looked up at me and then blushed. I was surprised to see her acting in such a way. She wouldn't look me in the eyes.

"It's just…well…you had said something to me before I drifted off…" she began hesitantly. I thought back to the moment and then understood.

"Did you really mean it?" she inquired, looking up at me expectantly.

"I said what I felt at the moment so yes, I meant it. I love you," I repeated. She grinned and pulled me into a kiss. She seemed to already know to skirt my fangs and I groaned when she deepened the kiss.

"I love you too," she said sincerely when we broke apart. I grinned and she stood, taking me with her.

"I salvaged our helmets so we can get out of here although I don't know how long it will last," she said as she held up our helmets. Hers looked close to shattering with a multitude of cracks and mine had two thin cracks. We put them on and she flipped the switch, allowing water to flow in. She took my hand and we dived in. We swam quickly to the airlock which we forced open. The water on both sides told the sensor not to open. It was a long swim back to Olympus Heights. Evelyn's helmet finally shattered under the pressure when we entered the airlock. Right when the water fell to her shoulders, she yanked it off. Water ran out along with some shards and she gasped. The water was now all drained out so she threw the useless helmet aside.

"_Are you ok?" _I asked her, concerned. She smiled and nodded. We backtracked through the tangle of streets and down the broken down road way that served as a street for transportation. Ahead, a Big Daddy and his Little Sister roamed the area. I noticed she was cured and I began to wonder if all or most of the girls were now cured. Just then she spotted us and hopped around in excitement. She skipped over to us and the Big Daddy followed slowly behind her. I took a step back but Evelyn stopped me with a hand on my arm. She smiled gently and nodded to the Little Sister.

"_Watch," _she told me simply. I remained still, my instincts telling me to back away. The Little Sister was close enough to us to set off the Big Daddy who finally noticed us. He made a strange bellowing growl that the Little Sister silenced with a little finger to her lips.

"Shhh Bubbles. It's just sis and brother," she reprimanded the giant happily. The Big Daddy did as it was told and fell silent. She ran over and grabbed my hand. I jumped a little in surprise but Evelyn smiled.

"Up, up, Big Brother!" she yelled in excitement. I looked at Evelyn who nodded. I picked up the small girl gently and set her on my shoulders. She cheered and patted my helmet with her small hands. The Big Daddy watched me silently and then slowly walked to a vent. He slammed a fist on the vent and another little girl appeared. She asked the same thing of the Big Daddy and he picked her up just as gently in his giant hands and let her cling to the tanks on his back.

"Let's go home Big Brother! Go, go!" the little girl yelled from my shoulders.

"Yeah, let's go Big Brother," Evelyn agreed. I took her hand as we headed for the steep end of the street. A hidden splicer jumped us by the end, screaming and swinging a broken bottle. I growled threateningly, the sound distorted by my helmet.

"Get him brother! Get him sis!" the Little Sister screamed in panic. Evelyn leaned into attack position but didn't move. I swung at the splicer, sending him slamming into the thick window of the street. Bones cracked on impact and he fell screaming in pain. Evelyn snapped her fingers and sent a ball of flame at the fallen splicer. He caught fire, flailing until he fell silent. The Little Sister clapped and patted my helmet.

"Look, look brother a marshmallow!" she cried happily. I held in a snicker. Evelyn looked like she wanted to laugh. We continued down the steep incline which took us to a wide door. We walked in and turned the wheel to shut out any more splicers. Then, we walked over to the door that hid another smaller one at the bottom. I reached up and set the small girl down. She immediately rushed for the small door. Once she was in, it took her a second to open it for us. We walked in to a chorus of happy giggles and voices. Many of them reached out to touch me or hold my hand briefly. Their reactions confused me and Evelyn could feel it.

"They always wanted a big brother after they heard my brother would be included in our little family. They've been waiting so long. Now that you're here they think you're him," she explained to me quietly. I felt a mix of pride, sadness, happiness, and relief flood through our bond. I smiled, knowing she would know I felt honored even if she couldn't see it.


	12. Chapter 12

She greeted a few Little Sisters as we walked and told them to wait for them to talk to Tenenbaum. They nodded in understanding as we passed through the door to her office.

"So you stopped Fontaine? I knew you two could do it," Tenenbaum spoke as if she knew we arrived. She paced in her office, only stopping once to puff out a smoke cloud from her cigarette.

"Yes Brigid, we succeeded. Is the craft ready?" Evelyn spoke. I could hear the respect she held for the woman.

"Everything is finally in order. The craft is up and running thanks to the girls and their Big Daddy's helping hands," Tenenbaum replied happily. I pulled off my helmet and set it on the bed.

"Did you plan to make me the first Big Brother too?" I asked her. She paused and then started up her pacing again. Evelyn briefly gave me a questioning look.

"That, I did not plan but it fell perfectly into place no?" she replied with a knowing tone. I frowned but it smoothed away when I felt Evelyn calm me down through the bond.

"And the bond Tenenbaum?" Evelyn questioned this time. I looked at her and then back at the window.

"I have to admit I wanted it to happen. You deserve someone to look after you child. I love all my little girls equally but when the infected grow up they leave for good to do the only thing they knew how. You were one of the few who survived disinfection and grew up. I wanted you to have a happier outlook on life even if you were living it down here. Now, you have found it. He may be a vampire but I sense a great deal of loyalty in him. It's the reason I purposely delayed his transformation so he would be sent down here. I sent him to a Big Sister knowing the others would chase him away except for you. You wouldn't after I sent you to retrieve him from the bottom of the ocean in the first place. You've always been a curious girl Evelyn," she explained proudly. Evelyn blushed and looked away. She was embarrassed her only mother figure was playing matchmaker but she was grateful. She hid all these emotions behind a careful mask.

"When will we be boarding," she threw out to change the subject.

"I would like to as soon as possible," Tenenbaum suggested.

"I would like that," Evelyn said. Tenenbaum stopped to put out her cigarette and then moved to the door. She opened it and came into the room for the first time. She was a small woman with a tired, run down face, and greying hair. Her eyes held a spark of determination that made all her tired features unimportant. She still had fight left in her.

"Brigid Tenenbaum, I'm willing to help you get all these girls out of here and destroy it for good. What do you need me to do?" I asked her seriously. She gave me a small smile.

"I've always liked you Gage since the day I met you in the laboratories. You don't remember because the tests addled your memory but I feel I owe you an explanation," she told me. I looked at Evelyn and then back at Tenenbaum.

"About my past?" I asked hopefully. Tenenbaum nodded with a sad smile. I didn't like the way she looked at me but I waited for her to continue. She sighed and gestured for me to sit down.

"Um, I'll go play with the girls if you…" Evelyn began, feeling my anxiety and eagerness. I reached for her hand and pulled her with me to the bed. We sat and Tenenbaum began her usual pacing in front of us.

"You were sent in to our labs after a robber ransacked your house. You lived with your parents at the time because you lost your job when they were lying off workers to save money. Your significant other was found out to be cheating on you so you broke up. The stress had you getting support from your parents. During your stay, a robber armed with a gun bust in at night. Both your parents were killed and you survived a shot to the head. Our detectives and police dug up your information in an attempt to understand the situation and find the robber. Your memory was efficiently erased of the event when you came to in the hospital but you were told of the situation vaguely as to not stress you. They also offered you a chance to help with a project and you jumped on board easily, claiming 'I want to help anyone I can even though I'm in no condition myself,'" she explained with a smile. Evelyn squeezed my hand. I was way too lost in the past to return the gesture.

"Why don't I remember any of this? I only remember bits and pieces of pain and strange tests," I told her.

"Yes, the tests took care of the rest of your memory. I know it was wrong to experiment on a human but at the time we thought it was ok because you agreed and you had no other connections. That isn't an excuse and I've felt bad about it for years but I also made a mistake in helping these lunatics. I can't seem to get anything right, besides you. I'm hoping you can understand that I tried to make up for the past by fixing your future," she further explained, a pleading look in her eyes. She glanced at Evelyn and I smiled, understanding what she meant.

"You've done enough. Yes, you may have ruined a past that was already ruined but I hold no strong emotion for it because I don't hold any connection to it so for that I can't hold anything against you. As for my future, I think I can live with it. After all, you've given me something to look forward to whether I'm normal or not," I replied certainly.

"Thank you," Tenenbaum said her body visibly relaxing. I nodded and placed a heavy hand on her small shoulder.

"No problem. Now, how are we getting to this craft?" I asked her, forever placing my past behind me now that I got to hear the details. She was happy to move on and jumped back into her serious tone of voice. Guilt must have been eating her alive over the years.

"The door in my office leads to a tunnel that will take us to a hidden docking bay. We just need to get the little ones and we will prepare to leave. Take this. It's a detonator to the bombs we also set up when we built the craft. I've been carefully placing them in the structure of Rapture so that splicers don't find them," she admitted, handing me a cylindrical object with a red switch at the top.

"This is something you had planned all along haven't you Brigid?" Evelyn finally spoke up. The woman sighed and nodded.

"Yes, where Atlas, my dear friend, and others tried to stop such a place from existing by speaking out I tried to find ways to cripple by undercover means. I came up with the idea to create you when I first heard Rapture was open and wanted me as one of the lead scientists. A place like that didn't seem to be a solid idea to me. I made sure to keep Evelyn safe for Atlas sake when he disappeared, I helped Jack to get back at Ryan, sent you two to stop Fontaine a second time, and now I'm finally ending it all for good. Any of the little ones I've managed to get out of here with various help included," she stated warily.

"Get the girls and we can all leave to a better life," I told her. She looked up at me and nodded, moving to open the door.

"I'll help you," Evelyn volunteered. She pushed off the bed and I stood too. I pulled her back into my arms and held her close.

"Don't be too long. I want to get the hell out of here," I whispered to her. She smiled and kissed my cheek before pulling away. I let her go and she left to help gather the Little Sisters. When they returned with a small group we filed them into Tenenbaum's office. I helped move three filing cabinets and then Tenenbaum pressed buttons hidden behind the faded wallpaper. A door clicked open, ripping the wallpaper. She pushed it open and the group continued on. It grew dark the further down we went and the girls grew nervous. They clung to me and Evelyn and some asked to be held. I currently held two in each arm while Evelyn held another. Tenenbaum led the group at the front.

"Here let me get the lights," her heavily accented voice spoke in the echoing tunnel. Lights flickered on, illuminating a sizable underwater craft. She climbed the stairs and popped open the hatch.

"Come on little ones. Hurry," she encouraged them. I carefully moved through them while Evelyn took Tenenbaum's place on the craft. She helped the Little Sister she carried into it and then I passed her the ones I held. I began a system of passing them to her and she helped them in. Once they were all inside, Tenenbaum climbed in after them. Evelyn stopped to look back down the tunnel.

"Will you miss it?" I questioned her with slight curiosity.

"In a way, yes but I'm glad it's over. I'm looking forward to seeing the surface for the first time but I'm anxious," she answered truthfully. I nodded in understanding. This lifestyle was all she knew.

"I know, but I'll be there every step of the way if that helps. I don't really know what's up there anymore but I plan to find out," I told her sincerely.

"Let's go then," she agreed. I followed her up the ladder and dropped into the craft. Tenenbaum sat at the controls and set it in gear once we were in. I locked the hatch and looked around at the happy girls strapped in their seats. The seats were set in rows of benches to better accommodate more passengers. The craft sunk under water and came out under a formation of rock. We moved forward at a good pace, heading away from the underwater city of Rapture forever.

"Finally," Evelyn said by my side. We watched the city grow small out the wide window. I felt Evelyn wrap a hand around mine, the one that held the detonator. Together, we flipped the switch. A rumble and a forceful shove destroyed the city and sent it crumbling to the ocean floor. Our craft faltered somewhat but kept its forward motion. The sand cloud that covered the area was thick and never settled by the time it was lost in the distance. I fell heavily on an open bench near the controls and was joined by Evelyn.

"We're finally free," she commented lightly. I looked at her and then pulled her close so that she rested against my side. The girls watched us with smiles and eager stares. I returned a smile and then sat back. Evelyn followed my motions, in tune with my movements. We relaxed in the moment, listening to the girls chattering among each other. I could feel the swell of happiness in Evelyn just as I knew she could feel mine. My life may have started off rocky, but it was all in the past. I didn't want to have a role in such a rescue attempt in a world controlled by hate and death but I survived. In the end, I came out with something better; someone to love and a family to look after. Evelyn caught on to my thoughts and leaned her head on my shoulder. I leaned my head back and closed my eyes, loosing myself in the conversation across our bond. I remained in the moment and didn't think about what would come next. After what I went through, I knew nothing could stop me from finding happiness. Not now that I had people surrounding me who cared.


End file.
